The Daring Deal
by Crizzel
Summary: "I will tell Sakura that I love her if Kagome becomes your girlfriend." Sasuke dared. Sounds easy? Not! "I hate you Uchiha!" She yelled. "I hate you too, you pathetic excuse for an Uchiha!" "Take that back you red eyed freak!" "No way, blue eyed freak!"
1. Chapter 1

This idea just literally popped into my head so I said, 'hey that's nice. It's something different and funny at the same time.'

Summary: "I will tell Sakura that I love her if Kagome becomes your girlfriend." Sasuke dared. Sounds easy? Not! "I hate you Uchiha!" She yelled. "I hate you too, you pathetic excuse for an Uchiha!" "Take that back you red eyed freak!" "No way, blue eyed freak!" He answered back.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Chapter 1 – The Deal

"Itachi?"

He paused and dropped his spoon, clearly not liking the tone his mother used. "Yes mother?"

"You see, I made extra dangos for dessert. And I was wondering if you could give some to the Higurashi."

What?

"I'm sorry mother but I have some important mission reports that need to be done."

"Oh, that's too bad. I'll guess I just have to give it to them myself." She said as she scoots over towards the sink with a disappointed look on her face.

…

"Important mission reports huh?"

Itachi looked at from his bed and saw his younger brother with a smirk plastered on his face while leaning on his doorway. He didn't bother answering him for he knows that his little brother already knew why he didn't do it.

"Real mature Itachi, and they call you the Uchiha prodigy."

No answer.

Sasuke sighed and seated himself on the floor near Itachi's bed. "I don't really see the point why you hate her. She's nice, beautiful, talented, and a great medical ninja. Yet I still don't get it."

He now seated himself on his bed and asked, "Are you describing her or that Haruno girl?"

Upon hearing Sakura's name Sasuke blushed and threw an orange book lying around towards Itachi's direction which he caught without a sweat. "S-Shut up!"

The elder Uchiha smirked and looked at the book he was holding. "Why Sasuke, I didn't know you read this kind of books. I guess you really are Kakashi-san's student."

"Huh? What? That's not mine, that's yours!"

Itachi however didn't bother on teasing about that anymore. "So…you and Haruno huh?"

"I said shut up Itachi!" And threw another volume of that orange book towards his older brother's direction. "How about you huh?"

He raised a brow. "What about me?"

"You're just using the 'you hate her' as an excuse."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he denied and stood up.

"Don't play dumb with me. I've seen how you look at her every time she passes by or how you amuse you are every time you two fight."

"Are you describing yourself little brother?" He smirked. He just loves to tease his little brother like that since he's well aware of how much Sasuke loves that pink haired teammate of his, he's just too scared to admit it even to himself. But he and Kagome? There's no way he would love that blue eyed pathetic excuse for an Uchiha.

"How about we have a deal then," Sasuke proposed.

Itachi stopped. "What kind of deal?"

"I will tell Sakura that I love her if Kagome becomes your girlfriend. Deal?"

This seems kind of interesting on his part, seeing his brother all sweaty and nervous when he confesses his undying love for the Haruno girl.

"What's in it for me then?"

"I don't know, seeing me embarrassed and all. Plus you could prove not only to me but to everyone else that you don't love Kagome."

"Fine," seems fair enough. "How long?"

"One month at the most, maybe?"

"That's too long, I have a mission next month."

"All right, three weeks then."

"Three days,"

"Two weeks,"

"Four days,"

"Ten days,"

"Five,"

"Seven,"

"Fine,"

"Fine," he said. "Seven days it is. You have to make her your girlfriend in seven days or you will have to treat my team for ramen every single day for a year. Then after that, you can break up with her after a day or two. Or even an hour or two. That is, if you want to break up with her."

Itachi paled. No matter how rich they are there's no guarantee that they will not go bankrupt especially with the fox kid's big appetite for Ramen.

"Of course I want to, no one could stand her. But how will you know if she said yes?" He asked.

"In exactly seven days from now there will be a cherry blossom festival. Before the fireworks start you have to ask her to be your girlfriend in front of everyone in that festival."

"All right. When will it start?"

"Depends. Counting can start now and will end next week,"

Itachi then nodded in agreement, headed towards the door and left. Guess there's no going back now. Starting now, he only has seven days to make Kagome 'like' him, but where will he start when Kagome hates not only him but every fiber and bone in his body. No matter how he dislikes the idea of asking for advice, he has no choice. But he has a feeling that he will regret it for the rest of his life. Especially when the advice comes from an Uchiha Shisui.

However, oblivious to the two brothers their dear mother was listening from another room and shook her head in disapproval. "I have a feeling this will end up badly."

Just leave it to her boys to mess everything up. But if things turn up for the better, she would love to have Kagome as her daughter-in-law instead of one of Itachi's fangirls.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

I'm not so sure about this, so how do you guys like it so far? Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Everyone. I got one review from you guys so I thought that maybe I should write long chapters this time. Hahaha. Because I for one is fond of long chapters. Anyway, on with the story!

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Chapter 2 – Back To Square One

Walking aimlessly around the village, the young Uchiha heir has nowhere to start with. He doesn't even know how to stand right next to the girl for five seconds without causing such a ruckus. They were all right when they used to go to the academy, but after he became ANBU everything went crashing down. Heck, they were even good friends. It was like nothing could separate the two of them. Mainly because she was the only girl in their class that wouldn't fawn over him like his fan girls do. He even tried to talk to her when he noticed how she would go out of her way just to avoid him, he tried to reach out but all it did was her screaming at him.

While people would praise him, she insults him right straight to his face. So, he being the fighter he is did not back down and threw a couple of insults here and there at her.

Seriously, that girl has some issues. And as they got older, she just faded away along with their friendship.

So now after asking his cousin, Shisui on Kagome's whereabouts he just decided to go and try to talk to her _again._

Shisui was curious as to why of all people, Itachi would ask about Kagome. Thinking on whether to tell him about his and Sasuke's bet, he decided against it. Shisui was a blabber mouth.

As his eyes caught the hospital's main entrance he sighed.

…

"Higurashi-san! We got a group of ANBU rushed in just a few seconds ago!"

"All right, I'm coming." A raven haired teen answered calmly despite the situation. During her years as a medical ninja, she has trained herself to stay calm in every situation that may come her way. It's part of the job, mainly because it will distract her especially during difficult situations.

She was about to walk towards the emergency room that the ANBU team were rushed in when she bumped into something.

Surprise, surpise.

It's Uchiha Itachi.

"What are you doing here _Uchiha?_" She hissed.

"Hello to you to Kagome," he greeted politely.

However, she didn't take it too well and thought that something was wrong. "Who are you and what have you done with that red eyed freak?"

It took all his patience not to insult her back at the name calling. "Do I need a reason to see a friend of mine here, Kagome?"

"No, I guess you didn't." She shrugged and walked off but the Uchiha caught her wrist.

"Didn't you hear me?"

"I did that's why I'm going now."

"I meant you stupid," he said bluntly, he was really losing his patience with this girl.

"I'm still going." She said and got her wrist back from his grip. "Seriously Uchiha, I'm not in the mood for your silly games. I have patients to attend to, so if you'll excuse me."

And with that she was gone.

But Itachi doesn't have any plan of giving up just yet.

…

Her shift was finally over and she can't wait to plop down to her nice warm and cozy bed to rest. Plus nothing beats the feeling of helping those people who are injured, especially when the family of those ANBU people who were rushed over thanked her so much.

She and Sakura were Tsunade's most priced students. Although Kagome came in as Tsunade's student much later than Sakura had. Kagome was already in her teens and a chunnin when Tsunade appointed her to be her student. The Sannin choose her because she saw how the so called _Uchiha bastard_ would always strive to prove something to everyone, but unfortunately none of them ever noticed it except her.

Although Kagome was a little skeptical at first, she later on accepted after she saw someone very special to her got injured very badly. Feeling bad and helpless because she can't do anything she took Tsunade's offer.

But unlike Sakura who learned everything like her techniques from Tsunade, Kagome only got to learn all about medical ninjutsu. It was because her fortes were ranged attacks and using chakra as weapon instead of using it to enhance her attacks.

Speaking of Sakura she hasn't seen that little pink haired friend of hers. Probably still busy with a patient or maybe she's with Sasuke.

Despite the fact that they don't show any public display of affection, it is no brainer that the two of them love each other. And just recently, they finally confessed their feelings to one another but it's still a secret. They don't want the whole village wasting their time gossiping about their every move so whenever they're in public the two would act casually around each other. But Naruto, being Naruto noticed this in an instance and only got to tell her and Ino all about this, because Sasuke threatened him that he will destroy Ichiraku if Naruto blabbed out it. So only a handful if people know about this; she, Naruto, Ino and maybe Itachi?

After all, he is Sasuke's brother right so he must know about it too.

Which brings her to her previous thought. Itachi was acting strange earlier on.

She can't put her finger on it but he was less of a prick back there plus she was referring to her as 'Kagome' instead of the usual Higurashi or blue-eyed freak. Are they on speaking terms again? No, it can't be.

She stopped when she spotted her pink haired best friend. "Saki!"

The pink haired medic was holding a clipboard when she heard someone call her. "Oh, Gome!"

"Are you done with your shift? Let's head out for lunch," she stopped. "Oh I forgot, do you and Sasuke have plans for lunch today?"

She giggled. "No we don't. He's probably busy training or arguing with Naruto right now."

Kagome sighed. "Those two doesn't learn."

…

For lunch, they decided to eat at the place where Shikamaru's team usually goes out for barbeque. A lot of people were eating there chattering with their friends as they grilled the tender pieces of meat on their grill.

"So, how are you and Itachi-san doing?" Sakura asked as she placed a piece of vegetable at the grill.

Kagome shoved the piece of meat into her mouth. "I don't know what you're talking about Saki."

"Aren't you two together or something?"

However, her best friend could only raise a brow. "Who gave you that stupid idea?"

"Sasuke,"

"Should have known it was him," she muttered. "No, me and that red eyed freak are not going out nor will we go out."

"But, I remember during our academy days that you and Itachi-san would always be together. I also remember how he would smile during the pranks you played on other people and how you two will escape the Hokage from filing your mission reports. He would always have that smile on his face, but after he became ANBU you two stopped being friends then the name calling started." When Sakura and the whole rookie nine were still gennins, Kagome and Itachi were pretty famous back then.

"So?" And another meat was shoved into her mouth.

"So I'm saying, what happened?"

"Nothing," she shrugged.

"Nothing? What do you mean nothing? Sasuke told me that you two would even have sleepovers and sleep in the same bed."

Kagome immediately blushed at the memory. "That was before and this is now. Plus, he wasn't much of a prick back then."

Sakura sighed. They have had this kind of conversation way to many times and she would always deny things. "And what happened?"

The raven haired girl sank down. "I don't know…but after he became ANBU his admirers also doubled. His popularity increased and he also stopped smiling around me. For me, it felt like he wasn't happy with me anymore. He was given missions after missions, while I was left behind because I wasn't as strong as him. Girls from his clan suddenly took notice of him and started asking him out. What can I do? And because I saw that there was no more room for me, I left."

"Did he say yes to those admirers that asked him out?"

"Yes? No? I don't know. And I don't want to know."

"But did you try talking to him about this matter?"

"No. I haven't talked to him ever since I became chunnin. That's all."

"Kagome," Sakura warned, she sensed that Kagome wasn't telling her everything there is about this matter.

"All right, all right! He said some bad things about my heritage that's why I got angry with him."

Everyone knows about the Uchiha bastard. Who wouldn't? A raven haired girl with the same pale complexion as the Uchihas but has a different eye color, who wouldn't notice that mistake? The Uchiha elders were not pleased when they heard about this, especially when her mother is one of the main families of the Uchiha clan.

But the worse part wasn't just that. When her father learned of her mother's pregnancy, he left her mother for another woman and fled to another country just like that.

Sakura felt bad for her. Here she was, enjoying her time with his boyfriend while her bestfriend was having the worst time of her life because of this stupid misunderstanding. She needs to talk to Sasuke about this matter.

…

Kagome and Sakura were almost in Sakura's apartment when they saw a form standing by a wall.

"Isn't that Sasuke?"

If Sasuke's here then…

Kagome immediately ran up to Sasuke and looked around, anticipating the older Uchiha's presence.

"If you're looking for nii-san he isn't here. But he's looking for you,"

Kagome groaned while her pink haired friend giggled.

"Oh well. I don't want to disturb you two lovebirds so I'm going now." She finally said and waved off.

"I think you need a boyfriend, Kagome." The Uchiha bluntly told her and caused a vein to pop on her head.

"Sasuke," Sakura hissed, knowing that her friend is very sensitive when it comes to this topic.

"What? I was only telling her the truth."

Sasuke and Kagome were never really on good terms even when she was friends with his brother, but that's what Kagome think. Well in fact, Sasuke was only acting like a brat when he was a kid up to see if she is worthy to be his brother's girlfriend. And to make sure that she isn't one of Itachi's fangirls again. But, even when they turned into teens he still loves to annoy the heck out of her.

"Could you repeat that again, Sasuke?" Kagome turned around and a dark aura was surrounding her.

Not threatened by the aura surrounding her, due to the fact that he has seen that a lot of times already he spoke. "I said-"

"Sasuke, please stop insulting Kagome like that."

Everyone was startled at the familiar voice and turned to look at the direction where the voice is coming from.

Sakura was the first to recover from the shock. "Ah, hello Itachi-san."

While Sasuke paled upon seeing his brother. He didn't even sense him, how long have he been there? Did he hear everything? He'll certainly loose the bet if his brother heard everything.

"Hello to you too Sakura-san."

"I'm going, so long Saki, Sasuke." As the two greeted each other, Kagome took this as a queue to bid goodbye and waved as she walked away from the group.

"Ah…bye Gome."

But before she could walk away from the group, a firm hand caught her wrist. "Wait," Kagome looked at him before he sighed and said. "We need to talk."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Haha, Itachi's really bent on winning this bet. Though he kind of missed a small detail about this bet of theirs. Anyway, review people!


End file.
